French Patent No. 2,570,143 describes a hub of this type, in which the coder is fixed to the outer periphery of the hub, essentially in the plane of a raceway of the roller bearing.
When the hub is integral with a brake drum which defines, together with the outer periphery of the hub, the brake housing, the coder can no longer be placed on the hub. Moreover, when the roller bearing is a conventional roller placed in a hub attached to the steering knuckle onto which the brake plate is secured, the sensor can no longer satisfy the above-mentioned arrangement because of the small amount of space available.
The principal task of the invention is, therefore, to provide a wheel hub for drum brakes which facilitates the installation of a speed sensor with the goal of allowing, for example, the implementation of an anti-wheel locking and/or anti-skid device for vehicles equipped with drum brakes.